Untold Truths
by Tainted-Blood3033
Summary: Harry's stuck at the "Black" manor. But what Happens when you throw in Draco, a new girl, and all of the orignal cast? pairings not made yet prolly HP-DM or HP?
1. The unwelcome surprise

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, But I own Nyoka!

Chapter 1, the unwelcome surprise

A soft white light came across the room. Harry sat in a chair in the "Black" mansion, in which he had inherited to Sirius's will. He even felt worse when he got back to find out the house elf, the one that helped trick him and get him to go to the ministry, had died of old age. He was at least hoping to seek revenge on that annoying little creature for what he did.

It wasn't fair, he thought to himself. Why did he have to deal with the pain of knowing that if he had just listened to the people he was supposed to, and actually using the tools he was given, such as the mirror Sirius had given him, he could have avoided this whole situation? He knew, even as they said it wasn't his fault, the look in their eye's told him enough. He was the fault Sirius had died.

The house was fixed up; finally after a year of work, it was livable. The portrait of Sirius's mother still laughed at the fact that Sirius was dead. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with that portrait. He was just tempted, many a time, to set on fire. Of course, Miss Weasley kept Harry in line.

"Harry," Ron asked softly as he opened the door. "Yes," Harry shortly replied, in a tone as if gone forever. "There's a problem, I think you need to come. This woman is insane!" Harry bolted upright. _What's an insane woman doing in **MY** house?! Why is she here in the first place! It's bad enough we have Draco here! _Harry screamed it all into his head.

He stood up and stormed out of the room, with Ron following behind. There he saw a fair-skinned girl, with light illuminant blonde hair, and sparkling claret eyes. (Claret is a pale burgundy, or like a pale red wine.) She wore a blue corset top and a pair of midnight blue jeans. She also had on some silver jewelry. Two that particularly stood out were a snake necklace with ruby eyes and a ring to match. He looked at her. She stared around with a look as if to say, get me the fuck out of here.

Harry was snapped back to reality by a whole bunch of yelling. He could tell one was Severus and the other was Draco. _What now?! _He thought silently. Harry looked at Ron, "I thought you said there was a problem?! Plus, you said this "woman" was insane, she's our age. She's not a lady! She's another fucking Hermonie. An older girl with hormones!" Harry hissed in Ron's ear. "I heard that," the girl said to Harry. Before Harry could comment back, the door to the kitchen slammed open.

Draco stood there furiously. He stormed up to the girl who was standing in the door way. "I have no clue why you are here, and I do not want to know Nyoka." "Malfoy, you ass, go crawl into a hole, I have dealt with you enough in school. I need not deal with you now." Nyoka hissed at him.

Draco stormed off. Nyoka sat down in her chair, and glared at Severus who had just walked in the room. He had an uneasy look upon his face. Harry didn't like that fact that Severus had a caring look on his face. She looked at Severus and asked, "What do you want me to do?" "I'm pretty sure Mr. Potter here will show you to a room." Harry glared at Snape. "Follow me," he muttered. He felt like a butler. He shouldn't have to do this. This was his house. That's why Snape was doing this to him.

Harry walked up the stairs. He went to the left down another hall and stopped three doors to his left. "Here's your room," Harry muttered to her. "Thanks much," she softly replied. Harry was angry at her for a moment, until he heard the softness of her voice in that one thank you. He walked away leaving the place where she had walked into. Little did he notice something following him.

She closed her door. She opened it again as soon as she heard him walk away. She had practiced enough to become an animagus. She turned into a petite fox and followed Harry. She wanted to know more about this place before she got on to anyone's bad side.

Harry went back into the master bedroom. He sat in front of the fireplace in a recliner. She sat by him, just looking. After a while Harry looked down at her. She had curled up and went to sleep. He picked her up and looked at her. She woke up to see him staring at her.

Harry looked down to see a fox that had a white coat that faded into a red then into a black at all of the tips of the animal. She was extremely cute fox for being the size of a small kitten. He picked her up. Her eyes flashed open. She looked scared when he held her. "Aren't you adorable," Harry told her. He sat back down and stroked her fur. It was as soft as silk. She laid on his lap and fell asleep again. She woke up a bit shortly and found he was asleep.

She turned into her original self. With all her strength she picked up Harry and laid him in his bed. "Sleep well my lion," she whispered in his ear and left the room. She flew down her own all till she was in her room, and went to sleep realizing that there was going to be a conflict that morning.

Hey thanks, for reading, if I have time I will post another chapter today. Please review!

Thanks much! Tainted-blood3033, please tell me if I have any grammar errors so I can fix them!


	2. Good Morning Lion

"Good morning lion"

Nyoka woke up to seeing Harry standing over her. "Good morning li…good morning," she muttered to Harry. He coldly glared at her. "What have I done to tick you off?" she asked while yawning. She sat up to see him just glaring. "What?!" she asked more annoyed this time.

"Why was there a gold hair on my bed when I woke up? He asked sharply. "Don't bite my head off," she told him. "I have a fox who like's to be annoying and follow people. She went somewhere last night. It could have been her. She rub's up against me and gets my hair on her, and her hair on me. See, here's one of her hairs on my pillow now." Nyoka said while holding up one of the hairs.

At that moment, Harry felt extremely bad for storming in her room and doing that to her. He did remember the fox coming into his room. "Sorry," he muttered to her. "It's ok." She smiled. "So, umm, is there a place to take a shower here?" Nyoka asked. "Follow me."

He grabbed her towel in the hall and led her to the bath room. He opened the door. There Draco stood with a towel around his waist. Harry's jaw dropped a little. He stared at his well formed abs. He had a strange urge to pull the towel that hung loosely at Draco's waist.

"Potter actually coming out that he's gay?" Draco sneered. Harry turned away. _WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!_ Harry screamed in his head. _DID I JUST HAVE THOUGHTS OF DRACO?!_

"Shove it Draco. At least he's not a belligerent little bitch," Nyoka said to Draco. She shoved him out of the bathroom and took the towel Harry had in his arms and slammed the door.

"DAMN IT YOU LITTLE BITCH! GIVE ME MY CLOTHS THAT ARE IN THERE!" Draco screamed. The next thing Draco knew, wet cloths came flying at him. "Merry Christmas asshole," she said threw the door. She magically locked the door so no one could come in.

Draco, who was extremely pissed off, stared at Harry. "Fag," Draco muttered. "What a lame comeback Draco. I wasn't caught kissing Blaze last week," Harry said back. Draco turned at least four shades of red before turning away and walking to his room.

Nyoka sat at the bottom of the steaming hot shower. The snake tattoo wrapped around her ankle was extremely hard to hide. No matter how hard she tried, she was marked as a Slytherin. Even if people saw Tom Riddle as the heir to the Slayzar Slytherin, she knew who she was. She was the 15th great granddaughter of him. She remembered right after "He who should not be named" found her, He embellished this marking into her skin so she could never forget who she was. He had killed her parents. He kept her parents alive until about last year when he came back to power. "Why were my parents death eaters?" she thought to herself.

She tried to keep herself from crying. Soon the deatheaters would come looking for her as well as Harry. "Damn it," She muttered to herself. She continued to take her shower so she could get out and not waste all of the hot water incase someone else wanted to take a shower. Soon a nock came at the door.

"Nyoka, breakfast is ready downstairs. The owlery brought some letters for you as well," Mrs. Weasley said threw the door. "Mrs. Weasley?" Nyoka asked. "Yes dear," "Umm…I forgot to bring in some cloths, could you go into my room and grab me some please?" "Of course I will dear."

Mrs. Weasley came back with some cloths and knocked on the door. Nyoka grabbed them and put them on. After she was ready she came down stairs to see everyone sitting at a table for breakfast.

The Weasley twins were sitting at the table discussing the effects of their new product, Harry and Ron were chatting furiously together. Snape and Minerva were in a conversation that Nyoka couldn't even grasp on too. Dumbledore was talking to Tonks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking to Ginny and Hermonie. Most of the other people were quietly talking. The only person she saw not doing anything was Draco. He sat at the end of the table looking around at everyone else.

Se saw an open chair and sat by him. He was a little surprised at the smile she gave him before he sat down. This wasn't like a child of a deatheaters. This was a strong girl. She was going to do things her way no matter what.

Draco got a sickening feeling in the bottom of his gut. For the past five years she was the shunned Slytherin. Now, here she stood, smiling a heart felt smile, melting his heart of ice. Who knew a simple gesture could do this to him.

Mrs. Weasley passed out the food. She had never had a better meal than what she had had right there. When she was done she began talking to Draco, the asshole who had made the last five years of her a living hell.

Harry talked to Ron about what had happened this morning. "I swear she was going to say something extremely strange. It was like she had a pet name for me. I don't understand what she was going to do. I think she was going to call me lion." "That's pretty strange Harry. When you think of it, do you think when you pulled that sword out of the sorting hat in are second year you could be the heir to Gordric Gryfindor?"

"Ron that's just a little strange. If that was true then we'd have the heirs to Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryfindor, going to the school right now as we speak." "So Harry, if you are one that means we have to go find the other three." "Well if you think about it, Gryfindor and Slytherin were polar opposites and who's my polar opposite?" The boy's looked at each other and said, "Draco".

Draco was flabbergasted that this chick was talking to him. It was actually an intellectual concept about snakes. Draco loved snakes. It wasn't until then that he noticed the ring and necklace she wore. Both were silver snakes with ruby eyes. He clearly remembered seeing someone else with that set. _Who is it?_ Draco thought to himself.

He slowly remembered seeing it. Slayzar Slytherin. He had the set on in the statue of him in the common room. _How the hell does she have his jewelry?!_ Draco thought. "So, where did you get the jewelry?" Draco asked calmly. "From my mother. She was obsessed with the fact that she thought I was going to lose it so she bound it on my skin for a year and a half. Luckily I can get it off now!" Nyoka began to laugh. A golden strand of her hair fell in her face. Draco pulled it back. "So?" Why haven't we talked more?"

"You really want me to tell you the truth?" She asked. "Of course I do," he replied. "Well, it's simple really. You're an ass. Plus you never took time to talk to me. Snot." She replied. "That's not funny Nyoka!" He said back to her. By this time Nyoka was on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"She about kills him this morning, and now she's on the ground laughing because of him. You were right Ron, the girl is insane," Harry said to Ron. Ron just burst out into a fit of laughter as well. "WHAT?!" Harry asked.

About this time all of the people who were not doing anything but talking and eating were now turned around and looking clearly at the two people on the ground laughing while the two that made them laugh looked at them in a stupid way.

Mrs. Weasley finally had the room under control. She handed out letters to everyone. The letters were from Hogwarts. She gave them to: Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Ginny, Draco, and Nyoka. While handing the letters out to Nyoka she handed another two. She opened one first addressed from her brother, who was staying with Professor Sprout, Akdieal.

The letter read:

_Dear Nyoka,_

_I have something to tell you……………………_

Ok that's all for now. I really hope you enjoyed it! I'll write more soon! Thank you zem the mattress and Nevra4evra for reviewing!


	3. Ferret

Note's from the author, ME!

Ok, there is a fat bastard out there. First of all, I admit I put a gay "notion" into the story. One to twist the plot, and two, to say how hot Draco is! (Draco's fan girls agree). Now, I forgot what the faggots name was, but here's the ordeal, I admit, I've read stories that don't appeal to me, but for god sakes, I don't go and say: "dude. cut i t with the gay shit you FUCKING BITCH!!" First of all, you can't spell if your mom had given you extreme proper English classes. Second of all, you're a lame dirt bag for doing this.

All who agree please e-mail this faggot at: jargon at cox. net 

Jackass.

O.k. I feel better now. I hate people like that. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you feel uncomfortable or think I should change something to help you fix your problems with this story I'd be happy to oblige to you and fix what is needed if it feel's it needs to be.

Thank you to my 2 great reviewers. I am posting more, Please check it out! By the way, Nevra4evera, please post soon or I'm going to keel over and die!

This story is for "Jackass". Hope you liked being placed in people's shoes. Jackass.

"Ferret"

Nyoka opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Nyoka,_

_I have something to tell you, I will be coming to live with you very soon. Come to find out, the plants and I do not get along! Oh well, See you later you Slytherin!_

_I will be coming next week!_

_I love you! _

_Akdieal_

She smiled at the letter. "What does it say?" "Draco, that's none of your business." "Tell me!" "No! I'm not going to tell you, Ferret." She looked closely at Draco. He looked some what like a ferret. She laughed at her own thoughts. He did look like a ferret.

"I'm not a ferret!" Draco shouted at her. "I could have mistaken you for one Malfoy," Harry said. "I'm going to kill you Potter, and your sniveling girlfriend too." "Um, Ferret, must I remind you that I am single and that you were hitting on me moment's ago. Plus, to kill him your going to have to get threw the order to do so. I think they'd kill you before you could!"

Draco glared and walked out of the room. "Ferret," Nyoka yelled at him as he walked out of the room. She felt a lot more relaxed after calling him a ferret. Ginny and Hermonie were on the floor in a fit of laughter. Ron and Harry were having problems from doing it. Snape stared strangely at her. While Tonks and other member's of the order were laughing.

Nyoka felt so much better, she declared the day to annoying the hell out of Draco. She was a shape shifter; she could change into objects and move around. Unlike Animagus who could only change into one animal. She heard Draco slam his door shut. She ran up the stairs and changed into a thin piece of string and slid threw the door. Then she changed into a sign with neon blue, green, yellow, and pink sign that read "FERRET" with a picture of a running ferret below. She said ferret every thirty seconds or when Draco opened his mouth.

Draco stared at the sign in frustration. This wasn't right! How the hell did this sign get into his room! His door was locked and there was no way that sign could come in. Draco made a motion to hit the sign. Before he could he heard a squeaky voice go, "Ferret". Draco opened his mouth and the sign once again repeated the word ferret and flew to the other end of the room.

After about an hour of chasing the sign and trying to get it to shut up I turned into a string and slid under the door. Draco stared at the door in amazement. He struggled trying to unlock his door. By the time he had got it unlocked the thing that had transformed was no where to be seen.

Above him was some dust. Of course as soon as he walked down the hall she transformed back into herself and went down the hall to see where he'd went. There he was, yelling at everyone about the sign. "Draco, dear," Mrs. Weasley started out, "you had to be dreaming. There is nothing in this house that could do this. If we did, I'd beat the crap out of someone who would do this." She glared at the twins. "Hey! We didn't do anything!" Fred stared in. "How could we, we were discussing our latest invention for our joke shop. Exploding Gallons. There sure to be a hit!" George chimed in.

Draco looked around the room and saw Nyoka standing in the door way. "It was you!" Draco spat. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything, ferret." At that Nyoka walked out of the room.


	4. An Author's note!

A small author's note!

Ok, here is the deal. I'm in Kansas. For you who live here or watch the weather channel, There was an Ice storm. So I'm at someone else's house, so I can't post on my story cuz it's saved on word. At my house.

So, when I have time I'll post from my computer. When I do. I will post!

FUCK YOU JACKASS! (a.k.a. ferret)

Thank you Nevra 4 evera! Your post has made it possible to do more and to write and post cuz I now now I have a fan.


End file.
